A Moment in the Snow
by Resacon1990
Summary: "Beautiful isn't it?" "Yeah, beautiful." With the way Sanji's eyes glanced out at him, and caught Zoro staring, made the green haired man think that the cook knew he wasn't talking about the sight.


**Just a short drabble, based off of when they're leaving Drum Island with newly recruited Chopper :D**

* * *

Zoro was never really one for pretty things. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional shiny treasure, and the way his swords sparkled after a good cleaning and polishing session, and there was the odd _occasional_, extra emphasis on occasional, girl that caught his eye. But apart from those nearly meager things, there was nothing that ever really stood out.

So it was quite a surprise when he realized, as he stood in front of the ship with the others with his head turned up to stare at the sky, that he actually liked and admired the sight of millions upon millions of small pink snowflakes raining down, mixing with the white snow and creating a pink and white dotted ground. It really was a sight to see, and he knew that somewhere up in that huge, pink cloud that Doctor Kureha was probably standing there, watching from a distance as her 'son' finally broke away and sailed off to really begin his life.

Or some sentimental crap like that, he wasn't really one for that type of thing either.

He tore his eyes away from the sight to look over the crew, feeling a smile twitch at his lips as he watched them all. Nami beside a still howling Chopper, an arm round the young reindeers shoulders as she knelt beside him in the snow. Luffy was standing with Usopp, both mesmerized by the sight enough for them to stay completely quiet as their eyes darted around, taking it all it. It was only ever really going to happen once.

And Sanji. The green haired swordsman turned almost his whole body to look over at the blond, standing far away from the group, hands lodged in pockets and face turned up to looked at the sky. It surprised Zoro to see that for once there actually wasn't a cancer stick hanging from the man's lips, but instead his mouth was turned up into a peaceful smile, one that was very rarely, if ever, seen on the normally stressed cook's face.

He felt himself suck in a deep breath before he began to walk over, his hands hanging loosely by his sides, booted feet crunching the snow underneath him as he moved, eyes focused on the blond.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Zoro faltered as he came to a stop beside the cook, not having expected the man to have said anything, let alone say it in such a quiet voice, accompanied by that gentle smile being turned on him for a moment before looking back. It made his breath catch for a moment, before his eyes began to trail unsubtly across the cook. He admired the way the light caught the blond tresses, the blue eyes reflecting the sight of pink and white snow, the sweet smile on the perfect face, the way he just looked so relaxed and… calm.

"Yeah, beautiful."

With the way Sanji's eyes glanced out at him, and caught Zoro staring, made the green haired man think that the cook knew he wasn't talking about the sight as he turned to look up at the sky, staying quiet as he felt the other shuffle that little bit closer to him. For some reason, Zoro didn't find it uncomfortable, instead he felt himself leaning slightly against the blond, drawing in the warmth from the other as the bitter cold of the snow fell down on them.

Silence was all that was around the whole crew, all of them standing in pairs, but frankly Zoro didn't mind. It was a interesting change, and the idea that he could stand with the cook without a fight occurring really was a nice shock. Although he had to ruin it of course, not the unspoken truce, the silence.

"How… How are you feeling now? You know, after being smashed up so much."

The blond raised one of those curly eyebrows that Zoro had once found utterly ridiculous, but now thought were oddly adorable, in his direction. It was clear he wasn't use to Zoro being actually interested in him, nor was he use to them having gone five minutes without breaking into a brutal fight that left them both out of commission, whether from their own or Nami's hand's, it varied.

"I'm fine," Sanji sighed, giving another one of those gentle smiles as he leaned even closer to the other, his form shaking slightly. Zoro knew that he was lying. He may feel fine, but he could tell that the blond was still a little weak from his escapades. Not that he could blame him, he really had worked his ass off the past couple of days.

"Whatever, shitty cook," he huffed back, but he allowed the contact.

It took a while, a long time of just watching the falling snow, for Nami to finally decide it was time to go and usher them all back on to the ship. But as Luffy and Usopp stole the attention, Zoro quietly reached out and took Sanji's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The blond didn't look at the other, just whispered a soft "marimo" under his breath and returned the squeeze before they turned together and walked back to the ship. There was some sort of understanding now. Sanji somehow understood that 'the' marimo was going to be labelled as his and vice versa, one day. When this was all over maybe. But still neither one let go as they wandered up the ramp.

"Nami? Are those two together?" Chopper quietly asked, his head cocked to the side in interest. Nami paused in her own boarding attempt, turning to look with the reindeer up at the walking duo, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I don't think even they know the answer, Chopper."

* * *

**I thought this was rather adorable really :3**


End file.
